narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Yeisonl
|Especie = Humano |Edad = 22 |Altura = 169 m |Peso = 61 kg |Sangre = O |Rango = Jonin |Registro = 021387 |Afiliacion = |Clan = |Elemento = (Afinidad) |Familia = Alirio Uchimaki (Padre) yennifer Uzumaki (Madre) |Armas =Pergaminos de Invocación Fūma Shuriken Bisturí Pergamino de Invocación de Clones de Sombra Mecanismo de Kunai Escondido Cuchillas de Chakra Kunai de Espacio-Tiempo |Jutsus = Rasengan Rasenrangan Mini Rasen Shuriken Rasenkyuugan Gran Bola Rasengan Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken Modo Sabio Arte Sabio: Gran Bola Rasengan Arte Sabio: Super Gran Bola Rasengan Jutsu de Invocación (Sapos) Elemento Viento: Doble Rasen Shuriken Amaterasu Tsukuyomi Susanoo Chidori Chidori Nagashi Chidori Senbon Chidori Eisō Raikiri}} Frases que me agradan "Sakura... Gracias" '' (la razón por la cual no se puede negar que Sasuke sea insensible, y por la cual no creo que sea la persona más mala) "''Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones dificiles" '(yo creo en eso que dijo Sai) ''"¿No lo sabías? ¡Las mujeres tienen que ser fuertes para sobrevivir!" Sakura Mis Endings y Openings Favoritos '''Openings *Diver *Niwaka Ame Ni mo Makezu *Lovers *Sign *Hotaru no Hikari *Distance *R★O★C★K★S *Re:member *BLUE BIRD *Haruka Kanata *Moshimo Endings *Mezamero! Yasei *Broken Youth *Utakata Hanabi *Ima Made Nando Mo *Freedom *Long Kiss Goodbye *Omae Dattanda *Parade *Speed *Viva★rock ~Japanese side~ *Sayonara Memory Razones por las cuales me gusta Naruto Por todo, XD la verdad es una historia interesante,con la dosis exacta (para mí) de batallas. La naturaleza, el entorno, la ropa, los caracteres de los personajes. la forma de ver la vida que nos muestra su protagonista. (y muchas otras cosas más) XDD sobre mi Mi Música favorita es el Rock,Punk,Alternativo,Grunge,Indie,Rap. y me gusta toda la música Japonesa en especial el J-Rock y el VK (también el Oshare) Mis Artistas Favoritos *Nico Touches the Walls *High and Mighty Color *Ikimono-Gakari *One OK Rock *Yui *An Cafe *Flow *Do as Infinity *Alice Nine *Noriaki Sugiyama ( Seiyú en Naruto) *Nana Mizuki (Seiyú en Naruto) *Shoutaro Morikubo (seiyú en Naruto) *Asian-kung fu Generation *Halcali *Kaai Yuki *Hatsune Miku *Luka Megurine *Spereopony *Scandal *Buono *Spyair *Matenrou Opera *SID *AKB48 Artistas favoritos no Japoneses *Avril Lavigne *Simple Plan *Tokio Hotel *Paramore *Eminem *Evanescence *Muse *Coldplay *Linkin Park *Krypteria *Story of the Year Artistas que canten en español *Zoé *Motel *Enjambre *División Minúscula *Volován *Ruido Rosa *Pxndx *DLD Mis personajes favoritos {| style="border: 2px solid Black; border-radius:5px; background:Purple; padding: 10px 30px; margin: 0 auto;" | MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO FEMENINO ES ELLA ME GUSTAN MUCHOS PERSONAJES ÉSTOS SON CASI TODOS. ME AGRADAN POR DIFERENTES RAZONES. XD 400 1292641342 522161-1024x768-sasuke2.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha mi personaje favorito de todo el Anime!! y muy genial!! Naruto sakura shippuden.jpg|Sakura Haruno 180px-Sai2.png|Sai Konan1.png|Konan 518581Shipep10 temari.jpg|Temari Kushina by Mafkeesje.jpg|Kushina Mei Terumi1.png|Mei Terumi Samui.PNG|Samui Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto Uchiha 300px-Sasori.jpg|Sasori Hana Inuzuka durante la Cuarta Guerra.png|Hana Inuzuka 399px-Kiba-1.png|Kiba Hanare en su traje ninja.png|Hanare Hatake kakashi.jpg|Kakashi Hatake Ryuzetsu.png|Ryūzetsu Omoi.jpg|Omoi 300px-Hyūga Hanabi.jpg|Hanabi Hyūga Tsunade Senju.png|Tsunade es una gran Kunoichi admirable y fuerte Mitarashi-anko2.jpg|Anko Mitarashi ella es fuerte y su caracter es genial Matsuri Shippuden.PNG|Matsuri me cae bien Hotaru HD.png|Hotaru Guren.jpg|Guren tiene un caracter admirable Naruto kurenai0003.jpeg|Kurenai Nohara Rin .png|Rin Karui.png|Karui ella sí es fuerte! AyameN.png|Ayame es una chica genial 480px-Tenten256.png|Tenten mi kunoichi admirada!! Sāra.jpg|Sāra fuerte Shizuka2.png|Shizuka el caracter Itachi HD.png|Itachi un gran hermano Suigetsu Hōzuki.png|Suigetsu tiene un caracter que me agrada Gaara Capitan.png|Gaara Neji Hyuga.jpg|Neji 300px-Sasori-1-.jpg|Sasori -sama Nagato Protagonista.png|Nagato Naruto Uzumaki HD.png|Naruto su forma de ver la vida Shikamaru-shippuden.png|Shikamaru mendokusai... 300px-Sora.png|Sora Yagura anime2.png|Yagura -sama Aoba Y..png|Aoba es "mío" Apariencia de Rock Lee.jpg|es genial 300px-Izumo.jpg|Izumo es " mío" Deidara apariencia.png|Deidara -san Yahiko aka.png|Yahiko Han Anime.jpg|n_n 300px-Yugito Nii.jpg|Yugito Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu -sama Utakata (2).jpg|Utakata -sama Kimimaro anime HD.png|Kimimaro Kurotsuchi4.png|Kurotsuchi -san AburameShino parte II.jpg|Shino Aburame Mabui en el anime.png|Mabui MadaraBattle.gif|Madara Uchiha Hashirama Senju203.png|Hashirama Senju 300px-Tayuya 15.jpg|Tayuya Mis Wiki Nakama *Enzo01 (mi wiki hermano) *Onisan (mi wiki onisan y una gran persona,el Mizukage de NW.) *MeiTerumi (mi wiki nee-chan,kakashi sensei es genial!) *Matias0000 (mi wiki hijo) *Andres_Rinnegan ( es genial y genial, B)) * Hnatsuki (mi wiki nee-chan n,n) *D nakama (Es una persona muy buena onda.actual Hokage de NW) *Skim_Uchiha_Hozuki (soy admiradora de sus dibujos) *Nee-san (mi nee-san genial) *Dbafomega (mi wiki cuñado) *Hiruzen_Uzumaki (es muy buena onda) *Sasuke_UcHiA (Le cae bien Sasuke,eso es mas que suficiente para llevarnos bien.actualmente el Kazekage de Nw) *Nahare_uchiha (una chica muy interesante y mega buena onda) *Jonas9809 (un gran amigo XD) *Glenson11(es buena onda) *Moguie (una persona genial) *Madaraxuchija (muy buena onda) *Neidoru (es muy buena onda) *Ralampa00 (XD) *Sasuke-Sharingan16 (n_n) *Sasori95 (lo puedes creer? es de Rusia,muy buena onda) *Celeste_Uchiha ( muy buena onda) *NaruOtaku4ever10 (n_n) *Sharina_uchiha (que niña tan kawaii) *Los_Seis_Caminos (genial) *Anko:Uzumaki (wii) *Andromeda1D93 (nakama) *TenTen-Hyuga (nueva nakama XD) Imágenes mega geniales!!de mi anime favorito Naruc.gif 204 Naruto shippuden.mp4 000746829.jpg Amigos1.jpg Usuario Axux (1).jpg Omoi.PNG Samui.PNG Kushina.png Rin.png 279px-Minato Namikaze.png Sasuke gif by melikesmonsters.gif Taka Manga.png 180px-ojo Deidara.jpg Kakashi Gaiden Sharingan.png Separacion Naruto vs Sasuke.png Sasori2.png Naruto le afirma a ganryu.png Taka sasuke render by xuzumaki-d4aehb2.png Sai y Shin episodio.png Jkhjhj.png Honoka.png Kibajoven.jpg Sasuke apariencia 2.png zic.png|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Yeisonl Zic.png|memma ---- Mi sandbox Usuario:Sakura-hanabi_/Sandbox